prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Amanogawa Kirara
is one of the main Cures in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13 year old girl who is a very fashionable popular model. Her alter ego is , the Princess of Stars. Appearance Kirara has brown hair tied into two low pigtails. She wears a purple headband and yellow star earrings. Her eye color is purple. She wears a yellow off the shoulder shirt that has a frilly front and sleeves with the hem of her shirt tying into a bow. She wears teal and turquoise striped shorts and cream-colored sandals. As Cure Twinkle, her hair grows longer and turns orange, with a darker orange ombre along the top with two red streaks on the sides of her bangs, and light yellow pom-poms tied around the middle of the pigtails. She also wears a gold and cream-colored tiara. Her dress is yellow with light yellow and white accents, an orange belt with a star in front and purple frills in the skirt. Along her chest is a purple bow with a gold brooch and there looks to be a light yellow bow in the back. Her accesories include a light yellow frilly choker and cream-colored armbands, short cream-colored gloves with orange bands around the wrist, thigh-length cream and yellow-colored boots and yellow star-shaped earrings. When she changes forms, her skirt lengthens to the floor and it is yellow with purple, light purple and white layers inside and star-shaped beading on each side. Personality Kirara is a freshman at Noble Academy who is a "my pace" sort of girl and is very fashionable. She is active as a model every day, appearing in magazines and fashion shows. Her dream is to be a top model, and she has the strength to pursue it head on. History Becoming Cure Twinkle Upon learning that Kirara found the third Princess Perfume, Haruka, Minami, Pafu and Aroma find the class she was in to talk to her, but she brushes them off. Later, the group goes to Yumegahara Town, where Kirara was doing a photo shoot when Close appears with a Zetsuborg. The two Cures defeat it and confront Kirara about the perfume and she gives it to them, thinking it was a gift from a fan. Still determined to find out of she is the third Pretty Cure, they attend a fashion show she was participating in. In her dressing room, Kirara finds a Dress Up Key in her make up case. During the second part of the show, Close appears again and creates a Fashion Model Zetsuborg and it starts to attack, causing everyone except for Kirara and the Cures to evacuate. The two transform, but are defeated, so Kirara took matter into her own hands to protect her show. Suddenly, her Dress Up Key reacts and Aroma hands her the Princess Perfume and she transforms into Cure Twinkle, quickly dispatching of it with Twinkle Humming. However, even after the other Cures ask her to join the team, she returns the perfume yet again, saying she was too busy to be a Pretty Cure. Relationships Haruno Haruka- The two of them are classmates at Noble Academy. During Kirara's fashion show, Haruka goes backstage with some donuts to help cheer Kirara up. Kaido Minami- Cure Twinkle "Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!" きらめく星のプリンセス！キュアトゥインクル！ Kirameku hoshi no purinsesu! Kyua To~uinkuru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kirara. She controls the power of stars and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Twinkle Humming, which she can only perform while in her Elegant Mode. Attacks * is Cure Twinkle's main attack that can only be used when she is in her Elegant Mode. Etymology : means 'sky', which is probably a reference to how stars are in the sky. means 'in' while means 'river'. So, the full meaning of "Amanogawa" is 'River in the sky' or 'Milky Way', which is a more suitable meaning because of how Kirara is the Princess of Stars. mean either 'mica' or 'isinglass'. It sounds very similar to "kirakira" which means 'sparkly' or 'glittery'. Cure Twinkle means the source of light, shines with a flickering light and glimmer. Trivia *Kirara is the first yellow Cure to be a popular model. *She is the third yellow Cure after Cure Muse and Cure Rosetta to have orange hair in Pretty Cure form. *She is the first Cure to wear earrings in civilian form. *She is the second Cure who represents stars, following Cure Fortune. *She is the fifth Pretty Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, following Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao, Hishikawa Rikka and Hikawa Iona. **However, she is the first Pretty Cure to have the character pronounced as "gawa". *Kirara is the third Cure to have three Japanese characters in her surname, preceded by Kasugano Urara and Myoudouin Itsuki. **Coincidentally, they are all yellow-themed Cures and the third member of their teams. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Kirara is based off the character Zhinü/Orihime, the titular Weaver Girl from the folk tale The Weaver Girl and the Cowherd, which is also the mythos behind the Tanabata festival in Japan. *Kirara is the third Pretty Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight and her teammate, Cure Flora. * Unlike the other Princess Pretty Cures, Kirara has her ombre at the top, while the others have it at the tip of their hair. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure